How to Become a Loser
by ParamoreFreak
Summary: Kagura's life is turned upside down when her loser fiancee cheats on her and dumps her, but there's a new light in the distance.
1. The End

Chapter One: The End?

She was 21. And her life was already over. Only 5 hours ago, she had been engaged, working for one of the richest men in Tokyo, and happy. Now she was dumped, jobless, and patheticly sad.

_" The 3:00 Train to Narita, Japan is arriving soon" the PA system screeched._

and then, the young 21 year old jumped off the platform.

Her life was not always that bad. Like I said before, she had once been working for one of the richest men in Tokyo, so she had been rich. She lived in one of the nicest apartment lofts in Tokyo with her rock star fiancee, Riku of The Kill ( inspired from 30 Seconds to Mars' song! ) Now who was this lucky girl?

Her name was Kagura ( just Kagura, like Cher)

She woke up to find that her fiancee had gone to "work". She sighed and walked on to changed for class. It was only 8:00 AM, and yet Riku was already gone. "Should I be suspicious?" she thought. " What am I thinking?!" she said, shaking her head. Kagura shook off the idea and looked for her black Gucci dress with her True Religions and Manilo Blahnik boots.Looking in the mirror, she studied her complexion. Slightly pale. but not too pale to look anorexic like Dakota Fanning ( little added bonus for KVC :D ) Her black dress looked awesome and contrasted against her skin. " I look great!" she said. Slipping on her leather boots, she walked out of her apartment and grabbed her black leather jacket. "Starbucks!" she yelled. It began to pour rain , so she ran inside. There was a small line, but she had enough time before her first class. " I'd like a nonfat mocha latte and a donut please" she told the cashier. Somehow, he looked familiar. She looked at his nametag. " Sesshomaru.. " she gasped. She wanted to run out the door, but that would make her an idiot and coward. Sesshomaru came back with her order. As Kagura handed him the credit card, she knew he was going to know who she was. " Kagura!" he practically screamed. " Oh shit." she thought. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled back. He walked around the counter in his little uniform In her head, she was laughing hysterically, but she kept a straightface. She had played Celebrity Poker before, and she DID have an awesome poker face. He hugged her for the first time in three years. Oh how she had missed him.

They sat down at a table and chatted. " So.." she said. " So.." He replied. She glanced at his hand. When they were 13 years old, they had cut their hands with the same knife. They shared the same blood. She grabbed his hand and looked for the scar. "Ah" she said as she found it. But then she saw his engagement ring. " Who's the lucky girl?" she asked. She knew he had felt the huge diamond on her finger as he looked disappointed. " Who's the lucky guy?" He replied with a smirk. " I asked first" I said slyly. "Her name is Akiko" he said nervously. Kagura handed him a tabloid

The headline read:

_Rockstar, Riku, manages to elude police again...  
_

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO HIM?!" he practically screamed. The entire coffee house shut up and all eyes were on her. " HE'S BEEN ACCUSED OF HAVING COUNTLESS DRUG PROBLEMS!" he yelled. She was timid and quiet at the moment. She wanted to yell back, but she knew he was right. Then, the unexpected happened. The entire coffeehouse almost blew up with laughter .Kagura had flipped off Sesshomaru.

" That will hopefully be the last time I see him again" she thought, walking down the street.

Running toward a cab, she slipped in and saw Sesshomaru running toward the same cab. Kagura quietly slipped on her headphones and put on The Shins( Phantom Limb to be more specific), pretending she couldn't see him or hear his idiotic yelling.

She paused her iPod and rolled her window down. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sesshomaru's hand immediately went over her mouth.The last time he had done that was the last day of senior year.

_flashback

* * *

_

" Sesshomaru, it's-----" Kagura had said, although Sesshomaru's lips had silenced her.

She slapped him on his arm and said " I'm serious Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's grin immediately dissappeared.

* * *

_end flashback_

" We need to talk" Sesshomaru sternly said, with the same look he had three years ago.

* * *


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other anime  



	3. Just Friends

Chapter Two: Just Friends

Kagura got out of the cab and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a corner by the coffee house. The rain began to slightly lighten up, but Kagura could tell her eyeliner and mascara was starting to run. He wiped her mascara and eyeliner and smiled. " Kagura, seriously, let's talk" Sesshomaru said sternly, as his smile disappeared.

Kagura's cellphone began to ring,playing Mad World. " Kagome isn't it? " Sesshomaru asked, with a boyish grin. Kagura smiled and opened her cellphone. "Hello?" she said.

* * *

Kagome: Oh Em Gee! Kagura! It's almost time for class! Where are you?! 

Kagura: oh no .. uh...see ya there

* * *

" Sesshomaru, i seriously have to go, i have class" She frantically said. She ran for a taxi, which was not very successful because she fell because of her Manolo Blahnik boots. "----!" she screamed ( let's just say it began with f and ends with k?) Sesshomaru's dumbfounded look disappeared as he ran over to her side. He saw that a bone was sticking out of her ankle, so he picked her up and ran to a taxi. " Oh my gosh he's strong, and holy crap my ankle!" she thought. He carefully put her into the backseat of the cab and sat in the front. The young adult grabbed her hand and talked to her the entire way. The hospital was only a few minutes away, and Sesshomaru was a murse there ( aka male nurse, like Peter Petrelli!) " Hey Sesshomaru, and--" an oh-so familiar voice said. 

" Hi Miroku" Kagura shyly said. " Kagura, I saw you in the newspaper" Miroku brightly said. Sesshomaru shot him a "shut-up" look and Miroku began to fill out the hospital forms with her. Miroku handed her the forms and talked with Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru, what are you trying to prove by bringing in this beautiful girl that you're desperately in love with?" Miroku whispered, gesturing towards Kagura, who was scribbling on the forms. " What are you talking about?!" Sesshomaru half yelled half whispered. " what am I talking about?! what are YOU talking about! You're clearly in love with her! AFter that middle finger incident, I'd be gone by the time she had almost broken her ankle!" the young friend replied.

* * *

_Mad World begins to play_

Kagura: hello?

Kagome: OH MY GOSH WHERE ARE YOU?!

Kagura: The hospital.

Kagome: WHAT?! WHY?!

Kagura: I have a broken ankle...

Kagome: Oh...Okay. I'll come right over with Sango!

Kagura: Tell Sango I--

Miroku: SANGO?!

Kagura: Let go of my cellphone! I--

Miroku: HI SANGO!

Kagome: Hi Miroku?

Miroku: Kagome? where's Sango?!

Kagome: In class...

Miroku: What?! fine, BYE!

Kagome: What the...why'd she hang up?!

* * *

" Dude! what the hell?!" Kagura yelled in the wheel chair she was sitting in. " Don't make me get up and kick your ass!" Kagura said, just a bit tired from the painkillers she had to take." Sorry, gosh.." Miroku shyly responded, which caused all the bored waiting patients to go back to their pamphlets and magazines. " Come on Kagura, we're leaving" Sesshomaru said as he wheeled Kagura out. " Wait Sesshomaru!" Miroku called after him. " Remember Akiko, you're engaged, she's engaged, and you're just friends." Miroku whispered. All Kagura heard was just friends. " Just Friends?" Kagura and Sesshomaru thought. 

And that's chapter two. I wrote this on a Friday night ( a very boring one by the way) when my best friend KVC started like yelling at me to write chapter two :))) and i was waiting for the day to be over so it could be Saturday ( yay!)


	4. Rainy Days

Chapter Three: Rainy Days

Thanks Kagura910, Fighting Hime, and ForgottenKaze for reviewing this story so far.. so Thanks:)

and I am SOO SORRY that I haven't updated in a long time.

Kagura and Sesshomaru were leaving the hospital when they heard a loud screaming noise. This " noise" was Kagome and Sango screaming at one of the nurses because they said that Kagura wasn't there. " Ma'am, she's not here!" the nervous nurse said to the frantic and panicked women. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" Sango screamed. " Sango!" Miroku said as he ran toward her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, which Sango attempted to reject. "MIROKU!"Sango screamed as she slapped him with her purse. " Kagura! What happened?" Kagome said as she rushed over to Sesshomaru and Kagura. " I'm just fine really, I just need to--" Kagura said as she was interrupted by the whining of Miroku. " Sango, don't go!" he yelled after Sango. Miroku was Sesshomaru's friend, but he was still pretty pathetic over the Sango thing

_Flashback_

"Sango!" Miroku screamed after her. " OH CRAP!" Sango yelled as she ran to the doors of the school. "It was middle school, 8th grade to be exact" Sesshomaru said as he remembered the day Miroku became just a tad less pathetic. "Sesshomaru, when will your dorky friend stop chasing my best friend?" Kagura asked. " The day he dies." Sesshomaru smugly replied. By the time the pair had made it out the door, they could see Sango and Miroku freakishly close to eachother. It looked like they were going to kiss, but seeing that Kagura and Sesshomaru was there, Sango threw Miroku off and started screaming at him.

_End Flashback _

Kagome pushed Kagura out of the hospital and helped her into the cab. " Bye Sesshomaru." Kagura had said to him as the cab drove away. He just waved when Miroku popped out of nowhere and said " dumbass." " You love her, it is SOOO obvious!" he childishly teased. " What the hell are you talking about?! YOU LOVE SANGO." Sesshomaru yelled back. " Yeah, I do. But at least im smart enough to realize it and care about her." Miroku replied.

Sesshomaru's phone started to ring. " Hello?" he said. " OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! SESSHOMARU!!!" Kagome had frantically said before she hung up. " What the.." Sesshomaru said, but his question was soon answered by the television in the patient's room. "Riku, lead singer of The Kill, has just dumped his now ex-fiancee, Kagura for some bleep from his group of backup singers" the gossiping reporter had said. Miroku came running into the room, with his eyes opened wide. " DUDE GO AFTER HER.." he said as he shoved him out the doors of the hospital to find the sobbing Kagura. Her eyeliner was already running from the rain. Sesshomaru hugged her and led her inside. Kagura was inside drinking coffee with Miroku when her phone began to ring. " What..?! NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!!!" she screamed. She began to sob again. Sesshomaru didn't want to ask her what had happened...but Miroku asked anyway. " i just got fired." she said. " Riku accused me of stealing some money from the company!" she yelled. Sesshomaru stormed out of the hospital to find that self righteous...bastard.

_  
_


	5. Your Guardian Angel

Chapter Four: Your Guardian Angel

Sesshomaru walked toward the studio apartment to get Kagura's clothes when he saw a mob of paparazzi surrounding the stupid bastard. " So Riku, how are you and your NEW fiancee?" said one reporter. " What?!" Sesshomaru thought. He glanced over to see a blonde girl making out with Riku. Sesshomaru ignored them and walked upstairs to the apartment. He grabbed all of her stuff, stuffed them in the Louis Vuitton bags, and left ,to see Riku and "that girl " were still talking to the paparazzi. " Why would you break up with Kagura? She's so successful!" a reporter asked. " She wasn't successful, she was a bitch. She lived off of MY money" he said. Sesshomaru dropped the bags and walked over to Riku. " You mother f--ker!" he yelled as he punched Riku in the face. Sesshomaru turned his back and walked away , with the flashes of cameras following him. He loaded the bags into a car and went back to his place, where Miroku and Kagura were.

_Meanwhile, Kagura and Miroku were watching T.V._

" Today, a mystery man socked Riku , the lead singer of The Kill, in the face." the not-so-worried reporter said. " OH MY!" Kagura had squealed. Miroku knew who it was, but he couldn't tell her, she would kill him! " oh sweet...! someone sucker punched that mother f--ker!" Miroku nervously blurted out. " Noo! I should go visit him--WHO THE F--K IS THAT?!!!" she SCREAMED. The TV showed pictures of Riku and that GIRL ahem slut . " What. The. Hell." Kagura said, shocked.

Kagura and Miroku walked to the subway. " Lyke OMG I can't believe Riku dumped that bitch!" said an annoying fangirl. " Let it go Kagura, let it go." Miroku said, moving on. " no, i've let it go for way too long!!!" Kagura practically shrieked. She swiftly turned around and punched that bitch so hard that she didn't even see it coming.They saw the stupid little bitch with the nosebleed run to the police officer, who immediately spotted the duo."RUN!!" Kagura yelled as she nudged Miroku to the ticket line. They ran down the stairs and turned to see if they lost the annoying fangirls, but they didn't. " shit shit shit shit shit shit!!" Kagura cursed as she got in the metro. The doors slammed shut right before the fangirls got a hold of them.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was in jail for bitch-slapping Riku. " God Damn it." he said as he saw the doors slam shut. " What the hell did YOU do" a stranger said. " I..kicked..the..crap..out of...cough rikucough" he answered sullenly. " Just for trying to protect someone I loved. " he said. " Wow..." the shocked stranger said. " If you loved her, wouldn't she had come and saved you by now??" he asked. Right there, an officer came and opened the door, and Miroku ran in. " DUDE GET OUT! " Miroku yelled. "Kagura is sitting in the car, and she's gonna come out any minute now!!!" The two ran out to find Kagura standing there in awe. "Why did we pick you up ..from jail??" Kagura impatiently asked. " I was visiting a friend.." Sesshomaru nervously said.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kagura shared a cab to go back home. Kagura decided to stay with Sesshomaru. Being the totally awesome person he is, he turned on some music. Your Guardian Angel started to play. " Kagura, I need to tell you something.." Sessomaru said. Kagura looked deep into his eyes. _Please Don't Walk Away _" Kagura..I--" Sesshomaru said as he was interrupted by Akiko's arrival. " Honey!" Akiko screeched as she ran into Sesshomaru's arms. " Oh..hey...you're back.." Sesshomaru said, stunned." Yeah! From Europe!" Akiko replied. "Who's THIS" she sternly asked, pointing at Kagura. " Oh, I'm Sesshomaru's school friend, Kagura" Kagura said, holding out her hand. Akiko shook it and then came the oh-so awkward silence. "uh.."Sesshomaru nervously said. " I should be going" Kagura quickly said before Sesshomaru could say something stupid. As the door shut, Akiko started talking. " That girl was dumped by Riku, wasn't she?" she asked. " No." Sesshomaru coldly replied. Akiko went to their room to go to sleep as Sesshomaru watching Kagura go into the taxi from the window.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Kagura tripped over the curb and started to laugh hysterically. Sesshomaru smiled as she saw Kagura begin to look up to the sky and feel the rain. _  
_


End file.
